Lemmon perdido de Perdida
by mabelmz
Summary: Este minific está inspirado en otro fic de Twilight: Perdida de EdwardSoul, traducido por Vrydeus. Es un lemmon homenaje, un extra que escribí con lo que nos hubiera gustado leer en la historia.


**Este minific está inspirado por otro fic, publicado aquí en fanfiction, llamado: Perdida, el cual os recomiendo encarecidamente, es uno de mis fics favoritos, podréis encontrarlo en mi: "favorite stories". Traducido por Vrydeus, la historia original es en ingles, se titula Lost y la autora es EdwardSoul.**

**Después de comentarlo hasta la saciedad con mis amigas, Virgi y Evane, decidimos que para nuestro gusto, a este fantástico fic, lo único que le faltaba era un lemmon, y así es como surgió "EL LEMMON PERDIDO DE PERDIDA", como un regalo para mis amigas, ahora quiero compartirlo con vosotras:**

**Cito Perdida:**

- No quiero esperar mucho para ser tu esposa.

Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, había ocultado cada sentimiento y emoción en mi interior por tanto tiempo que prácticamente dolía no expresarlos.

Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió reconocí pasión y deseo abrasadores en el fuego dorado. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, moviéndose de manera seria y con tal desesperación que aferré su pelo entre mis dedos para acercarnos aún más. De repente, me sentía demasiado cálida como para usar un abrigo.

Se retiró sólo el tiempo suficiente para susurrar:

- Cualquier cosa que pidas.

Eventualmente debí apartarme para respirar y acurruqué mi rostro contra su pecho de mármol mientras él tomaba mi mano, comenzando a besarla mientras salíamos del parque.

Iba a estar perdida con él para siempre y ese era el único lugar en el que alguna vez querría estar.

**Y aquí mi contribución: el lemmon perdido, un minific de otro fic, jeje,**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

Edward's POV

Unas horas después entrábamos en el vestíbulo de su edificio cogidos de la mano.

Bella acababa de romper todos los lazos que le ataban a su pasado para estar conmigo.

Para siempre.

Saludó al vigilante sin mirarlo, sin apartar sus ojos de mí y entramos en el solitario ascensor.

La atraje hacia mí sin decir nada, perdido en sus ojos de chocolate, que me observaban sin reservas, llenos de amor.

Ella se acercó a mis labios, sin abandonar mis ojos y los rozó suavemente con los suyos, su nariz con la mía. El calor de su aliento acarició mi boca, entreabrí los labios para sentir el sabor, me incliné más hacia ella, ella hizo lo mismo, aspirando mi aliento. Me hundí en sus labios sin poder contenerme más, un beso dulce y profundo, un beso lento y doloroso que clamaba por recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que nos habíamos robado.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a mojar mi rostro, las bese notando su sabor a mar. Miré sus ojos ahora vidriosos, entendía que estuviera llorando, yo también lo estaría si pudiera. La miré pidiendo perdón una vez mas con la mirada. Me sonrió.

- Te quiero.

- Te quiero.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, me sentí incapaz de romper el contacto, la tomé en brazos, una mano en la espalda y la otra sujetando sus piernas, y continuamos besándonos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su apartamento, ella entrelazó fuertemente su mano en mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca, mientras que sin separarse de mí busco las llaves en su bolsillo con la otra mano y me las entregó. Abrí y crucé el umbral con ella entre mis brazos, luego cerré de espaldas con el pie, mientras volvía a concentrarme en calmar la necesidad de sus besos, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a deshacerse de su abrigo.

Ella enterró las manos en mi pelo, y profundizamos el beso. Su lengua y la mía se encontraron y se unieron ansiosas por acariciarse, por descubrir la boca del otro. Dejé caer sus piernas hacia abajo y la sujeté con fuerza, sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo, manteniendo su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío.

- Odio la idea de separarme un solo milímetro de ti – susurre en su oído, mi voz sonaba ronca – pero no has comido nada en todo el día.

- Solo tengo hambre de ti.

Sentí como un gruñido involuntario de deseo se escapaba de mi garganta. No discutí.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

Entramos al salón y apoyé su cuerpo contra las grandes ventanas, dejé que sus pies tocaran el suelo, necesitaba liberar mis manos para poder tocarla. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente prisionero bajo el mío, no había ningún lugar de mí donde no necesitara sentirla.

Sus manos presionaron mi pecho, intentando apartarme, di un paso hacia atrás, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella me dedicó la sonrisa más pícara que jamás había visto en una mujer. Me encendió más todavía, no podía creer que fuera posible. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los botones de mi camisa desabrochándolos muy despacio, sin liberar mis ojos de los suyos.

Pensé en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y no lo voy a negar, sentí algo de miedo. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, haberla perdido durante tanto tiempo me había inmunizado contra el dolor que me causaba la sed, sintiendo ahora la sensación casi placentera, como si formara parte del constante deseo de ella. Pero yo seguía siendo virgen, y mis arraigadas ideas seguían siendo del siglo pasado.

- Quizás deberíamos esperar a la boda – Susurré sin aliento.

Sus dedos se detuvieron, había terminado con mi camisa, me miró levantando una ceja, su sonrisa se hizo diabólica.

- humm, esperar… – dijo con voz suave mientras sus manos se introducía por dentro de mi camisa, sus dedos ardieron en mi piel, enviando oleadas de puro fuego a todos los miembros de mi cuerpo. Después las subió despacio, abrasándome por el camino, dibujando mis músculos, hasta llegar a los hombros. Con un suave círculo hizo que mi camisa cayera al suelo detrás de mí.

- No se que decirte… - continuó mientras se acercaba a mi pecho, besando mis abdominales, cerré los ojos en un gesto involuntario, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, intentando pensar con claridad. De repente me sorprendió la sensación de sus uñas, arañando mi espalda, si fuera humano me habría hecho sangrar, pero en mi dura piel la sensación era lo más erótico que había sentido jamás, encendiendo algo en mí, un monstruo diferente, sediento de su piel, de su cuerpo.

Apreté los dientes luchando contra la lujuria que prometía arrebatarme el control de un momento a otro.

Y entonces, su húmeda y caliente lengua se deslizó entre mis pechos. Y sus manos me acariciaron a través de mis pantalones.

- Olvídalo – gruñí, clavando mis ojos hambrientos en ella – No he dicho nada.

Y por primera vez en mi vida me dejé llevar, sucumbiendo al poder que Bella tenía sobre mí.

Me abalancé hacia su boca, devorándola. Arranqué su camiseta y su sujetador y la apreté contra mí, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra la mía. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, incrustando su cuerpo al mío. Envolviendo mis caderas con sus piernas y apretándose contra ellas. Gemimos uno en la boca del otro, ella me cogió fuertemente del pelo.

Mis manos se abalanzaron hambrientas por su piel, impacientes por acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ahora que me lo había permitido, ya no podían parar. Acaricié su espalda, su cintura, memorizando su cuerpo, me aparté un momento para mirarla: era tan hermosa. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, casi negros, inundados de deseo.

Respiré hondo intentando calmarme un poco.

- Shhh – susurré en su oído. Para ella y para mí. – Déjame contemplarte. Eres tan hermosa. Vayamos más despacio.

Contra todo pronóstico ella obedeció. Soltó sus piernas de mis caderas y apoyó su espalda contra la ventana, su respiración balanceaba sus pechos provocándome. Acaricié su estómago con mis manos, haciendo círculos en su ombligo con mis dedos, su piel se erizó bajo mi contacto. Despacio fui subiendo por su cuerpo, conteniendo la urgencia, no sin esfuerzo. Recorrí el camino sobre sus costillas y luego ajusté mis manos sobre sus suaves y calientes pechos. Sentí su corazón latiendo desbocado bajo ellos. Sus pezones se endurecieron más todavía en mis palmas, empujando mis manos. Me agaché y atrapé uno de ellos con mis labios, jugando con él con mi lengua. Sentí como su piel se estremecía bajo mi boca. Sacudiendo su cuerpo y el mío.

- ¿Te gusta cariño?

Bella susurró mi nombre envuelto de un largo suspiro. Sus manos me apretaron más contra ella.

Lamí su cuerpo, que ahora desprendía un olor y un sabor diferente, adictivo. Y subí de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos, complacido por su expresión de pura necesidad.

- Sabes muy bien cielo – le susurré.

Ella se acercó para besarme y yo me aparté un poco, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No juegues conmigo Edward – me amenazó

- No me atrevería cariño, he aprendido la lección, se que puedes ser un demonio – bromee.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos. Mientras la comisura de sus labios se retorcía en otra de sus sonrisas seductoras.

- Cariño, no tienes ni idea todavía.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y sus manos se pusieron directamente en mi entrepierna, apretando la ya muy lacerante erección que guardaba debajo.

- Estoy en tus manos – dije sin encontrar del todo mi voz.

- Lo se cielo, me doy cuenta – me miró con suficiencia, regodeándose de mi cara de dolor y deseo. Deslizando sus manos de arriba abajo por mi miembro dolorido - tanto tiempo sufriendo por tu alma… ¿y ahora te vas a entregar voluntariamente al demonio?

- Tú eres mi ángel – conseguí susurrar. Mientras que en un rápido movimiento atrapaba sus labios de nuevo entre los míos.

Sus manos desabrocharon mis pantalones, que se deslizaron por mis piernas.

Gruñí al sentir que se separaba de mí de nuevo, dejándome plantado mientras se acercaba medio desnuda a la chimenea contoneando sus caderas, encendió el fuego.

Me deshice de mis pantalones y de paso abandoné los zapatos y calcetines, quedándome solo con mi boxer, que de todas formas ocultaba bien poco de mí.

Bella se giró cuando el fuego prendió, y me comió con los ojos. Di un paso hacia ella, impaciente por tocarla de nuevo. Pero me detuve al ver que sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de sus pantalones. Me congelé en el sitio.

Sin ningún tipo de rubor, los deslizó por sus piernas mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y los lanzó a un lado.

Me mordí el labio, mi respiración se aceleró.

Ella repitió el gesto y con un gran suspiro, como para darse ánimo, volvió a llevar sus manos a las caderas deslizando sus dedos por la tira de encaje de su pequeñas braguitas, deslizándolas despacio por sus largas piernas.

Bella estaba totalmente desnuda ante mí.

La contemple unas décimas de segundo, sin creer todavía en la suerte que tenía de tener una mujer tan hermosa. Y era mía.

Me acerqué tan rápido que seguramente no me vio moverme. Por el camino me deshice del resto de mi ropa. Cuando mi cuerpo colisionó con el suyo, cerró los ojos sin sorprenderse, como si me hubiera estado esperando.

Deslicé la yema de mis dedos haciendo dibujos por su columna.

- Jamás fui capaz de imaginar que fueras tan hermosa. Y eres mía, para siempre.

- Para siempre.

- Te quiero tanto…

- Ahora tú eres mi vida – me dijo, recordando las palabras que yo había dicho hacía tanto tiempo.

Nos besamos con dulzura, despacio, mientras nuestras manos exploraban la piel del otro. Abrumado en las sensaciones de sus labios y su lengua en mi boca, su cálida piel bajo mis dedos, y sus manos sobre mi piel helada.

Nos tumbamos en la mullida alfombra, por segunda vez. Sonreí al recordarlo.

- ¿Sabes que no es la primera vez que estoy aquí tumbado contigo? – confesé.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos y luego asintió.

- Dudaba que fuera un sueño, por la mañana todo estaba impregnado de tu olor, pero no era la primera vez que mi mente me engañaba.

- No eres tan creativa.

- Créeme. Si que lo soy – su voz destilaba dolor cuando dijo esas palabras, pero rápidamente se acercó a mí para ahogar mi pregunta con un beso. Ya tendríamos tiempo para eso. Pasaría la vida intentando borrar cada uno de sus amargos recuerdos. Buscando la manera de compensarla.

Deslicé mi brazo bajo su cabeza y me incorporé un poco de costado, ella quedó tumbada boca arriba. Sin romper nuestro beso deslicé mis manos por su estómago, y me atreví a explorar su intimidad. Estaba húmida y muy muy caliente.

Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda hacia arriba. Me besó con más pasión.

Exploré suavemente hasta que encontré su punto más sensible, y lo acaricié mientras ella se retorcía baja mi mano.

- ¿Te gusta cariño? – susurré en su oído.

- ¡Dios Edward! No… no puedo explicarlo, la… la sensación helada de tu mano contra el fuego. – me dijo entre gemidos.

- Avísame si hago algo que no te gusta, esto es nuevo para mí.

- Lo haces muy bien, como todo, como siempre – susurró con una sonrisa, que se transformó enseguida en una mueca de placer.

Ver su rostro sudoroso, con sus labios entreabiertos mientras gemía de placer bajo mi mano volvió a hacerme perder el control.

La besé con furia, invadiendo su boca al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un dedo a su entrada, moviéndolo despacio, muy despacio hacia dentro, mientras con el pulgar seguía trazando círculos sobre su clítoris.

Ahogó un grito en mi boca. Me separé y detuve mis movimientos.

- ¡No pares! – gruñó mientras agarraba mi pelo con las manos empujándome de nuevo hacia su boca.

Obedecí encantado.

Ella empezó a contonearse bajo mi mano, mientras su respiración aumentaba a cada segundo.

- Quiero más – dijo en un sonido casi imperceptible.

Introduje otro dedo en su interior, moviéndolo rítmicamente, inclinándolos en dirección a su ombligo.

Bella volvió a gritar. Pero esta vez no paré. Moviéndome más deprisa. Ella abandonó mis labios incapaz de concentrarse en el beso, respirando por la boca entre gemidos, yo aproveché para volver a saborear uno de sus dulces pechos con mi lengua, arañándolo suavemente con mis dientes, hasta que Bella se arqueó más hacia arriba, manteniendo sus caderas en el aire, mientras su interior comprimía mis dedos una y otra vez. Contuvo el aliento. Contemplé hipnotizado su rostro de placer, sorprendido y satisfecho de haber sido capaz de provocar esa reacción en ella. Al momento se derrumbó sobre la alfombra con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y sus piernas temblaban.

Retiré suavemente la mano de entre sus piernas. Se le escapó un pequeño lamento. Sonreí.

La besé dulcemente en los labios.

- Te quiero – le susurré.

- Te quiero – contestó en un susurro con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Miré mis dedos, impregnados de sus jugos, y no pude contener la tentación de probarlos.

Me encontré con sus ojos mientras la saboreaba.

- Sabes muy bien. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y vi como todo su cuerpo enrojecía.

Me empujó y se puso sobre mí.

- Quiero más – susurró con voz ronca en mi oído. Mientras asaltaba mi boca con furia. Gruñí mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, cubriéndome con el suyo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, rodeando mis caderas con sus piernas, colocando mi miembro en su entrada.

Apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, y empezó a hacer círculos con sus caderas, sin prisa por dejarme entrar, con sus ojos quemando los míos.

Gruñí. La sensación me estaba volviendo loco. Coloqué las manos en sus caderas y me moví con ella. Sentí como su cuerpo cedía bajo la presión, y me deslice un poco dentro de ella, me quemaba en su interior, la sensación envió señales a todos mis músculos, tensándolos, sintiendo el fuego correr por mis venas, sentí que todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizaba bajo las desconocidas sensaciones.

Ella apoyo su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí como sus pechos acariciaban el mío, su lengua lamió mis labios.

- Te quiero. – susurró, mientras volvía a hacer presión hacia abajo y hundía su cara en mi cuello, deslizándome dentro de ella un par de centímetros más.

Empujó un poco más y noté como vencía algo en su interior, después me acogió por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Los dos gritamos juntos.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado.

- Estoy bien, dame un momento. – me dijo. Apoyándose sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Seguro? – insistí, totalmente inmóvil, sintiendo como su interior me apretaba.

- Estoy tan llena de ti. Duele un poco, pero sobre todo es una sensación tan… no se como decirlo… emocionante. Siento como mi cuerpo está amoldándose poco a poco. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

- Cariño, estoy en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez. –susurré en su oído.

Con cuidado, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, y sin salir de su interior, nos hice rodar despacio hasta quedar encima de ella.

Entonces olí su sangre.

Mis músculos se tensaron, un escalofrío helado atravesó mi columna. El veneno empezaba a brotar en mi boca. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que era, de que Bella todavía era virgen, al menos hasta hacía unos momentos. No lo había esperado después de tanto tiempo. La tensión fue sustituida por completo por la gratitud y el dolor de que ella no hubiera sido capaz de seguir adelante sin mí.

Cubrí sus labios con los míos, asaltando su boca con dulzura primero, que enseguida fue convirtiéndose en urgente pasión, mientras deslicé una mano entre nosotros para volver a acariciar su clítoris. Bella gimió, y enredó sus manos de nuevo en mi pelo, su respiración empezó a agitarse de nuevo, más y más rápido siguiendo el ritmo a su corazón.

- Adelante – me indicó.

Retiré mis caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo como retrocedía en su interior, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonarlo, volví a entrar despacio, apretando hasta el fondo.

Bella gimió y levantó sus caderas para acogerme mejor.

Repetí el movimiento otra vez, muy despacio, sintiendo cada pequeño roce de su interior, como se replegaba cuando me retiraba, y como volvía a dilatarse cuando me deslizaba de nuevo hacia dentro. Seguí ese camino una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo casi imperceptiblemente con cada embestida, disfrutando de la sensación tan intensa que me proporcionaba, y atento al cuerpo de Bella que respondía voraz bajo el mío. Ella empezó a retorcerse de nuevo, alzando sus caderas para que pudiera llegar más al fondo.

Cuando sentí que contenía la respiración y las paredes que me envolvían me sacudían una y otra vez, estrechándome por dentro, enviando ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, me inundó un placer indescriptible. La sensación inundó mi mente, llevándose todo lo demás, solo sentí las sacudidas de mi cuerpo, de nuestros cuerpos unidos como uno solo. Hasta que mis músculos se relajaron de nuevo.

Bella me miró, con una sonrisa en los labios, gotas de sudor perlaban su cara, estaba exhausta, agotada y feliz.

- Te quiero – me susurró - ni en el mejor de mis sueños había imaginado que esto pudiera ser así.

La agarré de nuevo fuertemente contra mi pecho, y volví a rodar dejando que ella descansara sobre mí. Mientras mis manos acariciaban con suavidad su espalda mojada.

- Bella, yo jamás me había atrevido a soñar algo así. Eres maravillosa.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Sí Bella?

- Todavía te siento dentro de mí

- Es que sigo dentro de ti

- ¿Tú no…? ¿Tú sigues…? Yo he sentido como tenías...´

- Bella, los vampiros no funcionamos exactamente igual que los humanos. Digamos que no hay transiciones… mientras estamos excitados no volvemos al estado… inicial. Mientras siga dentro de ti no veo la manera de… relajarme. Así que solo tú decides cuando hemos terminado.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo… - dijo.

- Retírate cuando desees cariño.

- No se si encontraré la voluntad… me siento muy bien, aunque estoy exhausta.

Empecé a tararear su nana, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba contra el mío hasta dormirse.

Y seguí inmóvil, sintiéndome parte de su cuerpo, como una sola persona.

Estaba completamente perdido en ella. Sonreí complacido.

Esto solo era el principio de la eternidad.


End file.
